Dlakii
This article is about the comic character. You may be looing for the comic author and BZPower member by the same name. ---- Dlakii, occasionally nicknamed The Unknown Turaga, is a Turaga of Light, and a character who predates almost all comic characters in existence. In the continuity of The Unknown Turaga Saga, he was formerly a Toa of Light and the leader of the Toa Calix, later becoming a Turaga in defiance of the circumstances of his true destiny. Even as a Turaga, he remains one of the greatest heroes known to the Northern Continent, though he never elected to have such a role. In other stories, he has had countless alternate occupations, including being the CEO of a news studio, a spy, a shark-catcher, leader of a tribe of ninjas, and even a superhero In The Unknown Turaga Saga As a Matoran As far as anyone knows, Dlakii's first appearance was as a Ko-Matoran on Destral. He, like his friends and siblings, were enslaved by the Brotherhood of Makuta and worked in a forced-labour camp, performing tasks at the whims of their slave master Chya. However, he managed to escape when the Toa Hagah launched their attack on the fortress; he and his friends were led to a set of Toa Canisters by Toa Kualus and Toa Bomonga, and escaped in those. It is thought that at this point, Dlakii, Harkha and Enira became Toa, presumably subsequently forming the Toa Calix. As a Toa As of yet, very little is known about Dlakii's time as a Toa, but is set to be revealed throughout the course of LIGHT. However, the events of the time around the Great Cataclysm can be guessed. The Toa Calix travelled to the Shadowed Isle, off the coast of Port Spirit, in pursuit of Chya. Chya had come to the Shadowed Isle with the intention of releasing the Shadow Dragons into their world; how is presently unknown. Though he was successful, the Toa Calix managed to severly weaken the Lord of the Shadow Dragons, reducing him to insubstantial yet sentient vapour. However, Enira was killed in the fight, apparently by the Lord of the Shadow Dragons himself. Shortly afterwards, it appears that Dlakii killed Chya, then disappeared for a time. Ten years later, Dlakii resurfaced as a teacher at the Toa Academy, far north of Port Spirit. Much later on (five hundred years after the Great Cataclysm), he retired from his post there. He made three Toa Stones, and his last three students, Dreiken, Teku and Lai, received one each. Dreiken and Teku subsequently became Toa, and Dlakii became a Turaga. As a Turaga Shortly after becoming a Turaga, Dlakii obtained a large property to the north of Port Spirit. For reasons unknown, he tried to keep his distance from the people of Port Spirit, only going to the town when it was absolutely crucial. It was this behaviour, plus the fact that they knew little about him, that led the people of Port Spirit to give him the nickname "The Unknown Turaga". (Rest coming soon) ---- For a more in-depth backstory, see [http://editthis.info/utwiki/Dlakii Dlakii's page at The Unknown Turaga Wiki]. In The Newsroom Dlakii is the CEO of Channel Billion and its parent company Dlakii Industries, and the owner of Channel Billion Studios, a news studio set in an undetermined fictional location. On a very regular basis, he is forced to deal with the antics of his colourful cast of underlings, and occasionally takes part in dealing with ill-fated Guest Stars. In The Newsroom, the ill traits posessed by Dlakii are magnified significantly for comedic effect. In Heroes In the beginning, after hearing shocking news regarding an escaped mental patient, Dlakii accidentally threw his Nintendo DS into a sink full of water while playing Pokémon Diamond. When he retrieved it, it gave him an electric shock. This electric shock gave him superpowers, making him the infamous Mudkip Man. After designing a costume for himself, Dlakii allied with friend and fellow superhero Xaeraz (a.k.a. Remix'd). Some time later, the Mudkip Man and Remix'd are running a stakeout in a grassy meadow; apparently, the Mudkip Man can sense something coming with his Mudkip fin. When Kortu, Bionicle Dragon and FLuGLeHieMeR drive through, Remix'd is surprised and outraged. After explaining his misguided beliefs as to why he is ambushing them, the Mudkip Man rushes in and uses his Ice Beam to freeze their engine, resulting in the explosion of the car. The Mudkip Man approaches them and starts threatening, with Remix'd following half-heartedly. FLuGLeHieMeR flees the fight, for his own protection. At that moment, an army of Exolites march in and commence an attack, wildly firing lasers; Dlakii and Kortu (though Kortu remains unaware that the Mudkip Man is really Dlakii) call a temporary truce. Though the team puts up an excellent fight, they are surrounded by the Exolite army. As a last resort, and rather reluctantly, Dlakii FIRES HIS LAZOR, wiping out the entire Exolite force; the backlash of the blast tears off Dlakii's costume. The group then depart quickly; FLuGLeHieMeR returns and continues to accompany them. The newly-united team continues on a journey to an unknown destination, with Dragon constantly singing irritating songs on the journey. Once they reach a city, Xaeraz activates his power at the request of Kortu, partially disguising them in the guises of the Beatles. They soon end up in an empty field, and Dlakii senses something coming with his Mudkip-Sense. Zildjian appears, holding a noob comic-maker up at gunpoint. The noob pleads for his life, saying that he has "a bad comic series to revive", he still needs to ignore people and not improve his skills, and offers Guest Star and Permanent Guest Star roles to the heroes; Zildjian says that he merely wants his left limbs back. Dragon says that Zildjian is not truly seeking his limbs, but retribution for making him evil. Zildjian shoots the noob, who says that in death, he will be with Matoro and, according to Dark709, Hapori Tohu. With the noob dead, Dragon agrees to return the limbs, and the group continues their journey for superpowered beings. Other appearances Due to the sheer lack of decent comics that Dlakii approves of, Dlakii has made very few Guest Star appearances since 2006, in which he appeared in the likes of Insannamix, the original Froops and its second series, Dreiken's Comics, Secret Agents and Tohu Muffin. More recent appearances include the legendary Tahuri's Comics, Kotahn's Comics and Toranova's Comics, as well as the short-lived spoof of Dark709's films, Paradox. He is set to appear shortly in The Lazy Life of a Comic Maker and its movie. Personality Between his various appearances, Dlakii's personality varies to some extent, generally determined by how serious the comic series in question is. *In the continuity of The Unknown Turaga Saga, Dlakii demonstrates all the traits of the average Ko-Matoran: immensely quiet, impatient with fools, and razor-witted. Unlike a Ko-Matoran, Dlakii is prone to outbursts of rage that have a tendency to prove fatal to any living being in the area. Over the years, this has changed little. *In The Newsroom and other comedic comic series, Dlakii is portrayed in a manner which has greater resemblance to the real Turaga Dlakii; that is, he does possess many of the abovementioned traits, but is not quite as serious or antisocial, and even has something of a sense of humour. Occasionally, he is shown having momentary lapses of his common sense, for comedic effect. **In The Newsroom and Heroes, Dlakii is shown as being slightly stupider than in other incarnations. Equipment Throughout the years, Dlakii has been seen with various forms of equipment. In a vast majority of his appearances, he wields a rapier, a short sword with a golden handguard. On occasion, however, he has been seen wielding a green lightsaber (Secret Agents). Some of his most recent appearances outside The Newsroom and The Unknown Turaga Saga, in particular in The Lazy Life of a Comic Maker, have shown him sporting a much larger sword of gold. Kanohi *'As a Matoran:' Powerless White Kakama *'As a Toa:' Silver Great Avohkii *'As a Turaga:' Silver Noble Avohkii In The Newsroom, he also has the five spinny Kanohi obtained from his time on BZPower: the Vahi, Avohkii, Huna, Rahaga head, and Olmak. Powers and Traits .]] Dlakii, being the Turaga of Light, is capable of creating and controlling light. So far, he has been seen using his power to fire laser beams, summon jagged "lightning" strikes from above, generate a soft glow to navigate caves, and unleash a devastating storm of light. Having originally been a Ko-Matoran, Dlakii still retains resistance to the cold. He remains a master swordsman and archer, resulting in him posessing lethal skill and accuracy. However, nowadays he rarely chooses to use a bow. Physiology Physically, Dlakii differs slightly from the average Turaga, as seen in the accompanying grayscale sketch. He is considerably faster and stronger, and his control of his element is at or beyond the level of a Toa; why this is so, no-one knows. Also, his lower legs (in contrast to the normal skinny Turaga legs) are thicker and are plated with silver armour. As a consequence, Dlakii is not afflicted with the jerky elderly movements common in Turaga, but more like a Toa. Similarly, his voice does not sound aged at all; rather, it is little different from his time as a Toa. These factors will be proven truly evident in the animated chapters of The Unknown Turaga III. Trivia *Dlakii has never appeared in a Chimorou-based series, presumably because of his dislike of the kit, and partially because of its lack of Turaga sprites. However, after expressing interest in Search of the Skies, he is currently working on a special kit which he describes as an "All-Natural Chimorou Omega Substitute". *Dlakii's appearance has changed dramatically over the years. Originally (in a 2003 avatar) he was portrayed as having tan limbs, a silver Avohkii, and white feet. Later, the feet were changed to silver, the tan to gold, and gold robes were added. Most recently, the robes were changed to silver and his eyes (formerly dark blue) were changed to a lighter shade of blue. *Turaga Dlakii, as a character, predates nearly all other comic characters in existence, having originally been created in late 2003. Needless to say, in his early stages he looked completely different, as stated above. *The character of Dlakii existed long before Greg Farshtey even deemed the existence of a Turaga of Light to be plausible. Category:Comic Characters